tale_of_revolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Noah the Chameleon
Noah the Chameleon is the main protagonist of the Tale of Revolution series. Ever since stepping into the battle against iniquity at the age of sixteen, Noah has been the champion of peace and is renowned all over Mobius for saving it countless times. During his many adventures, Noah has traveled from the ends of the world to the far reaches of space, facing countless trials that have tested him to the fullest, earning him many titles, allies, and the scorns of several foes. Well-known for his calm, soft-spoken, serious, and disciplined demeanor; his patient - but sometimes short - temper; and his strong sense of justice, compassion, and love for freedom and adventure, Noah uses his abilities to protect the innocent of Mobius from the forces of evil. Biography Background Noah was accidentally conceived by Clark and Sophia, an affluent couple located in Mobland. Due to their personal beliefs, however, the couple did not seek an abortion. Instead, they allowed him to be born, much to their chagrin. Even in his egg did the couple show neglect and disdain, and upon his hatching, Noah was met with lethargic and unappreciative care. The parents hid their feelings about Noah from their young daughter, Olivia, who was excited about having a brother. Unfortunately for her, Clark and Sophia reached their subsequent breaking point not long after, as when Clark attempted to suffocate Noah in a fit of anger, they realized that sending him to the Mobland orphanage would be the best idea. Placing him in the care of Mother Maggie, this would be the last the couple would see of their child until his unintentional return sixteen years later, where Tobias - a rapscallion friend - would murder them upon Noah learning their true identities and what they did to him. In these sixteen years, however, Noah had spent his entire life at the orphanage. As a youth, he had been known to use his invisibility to hide from Mobians who sought to adopt a child, much to the disapproval of Mother Maggie. Noah loved her, and absolutely refused to leave her care. It was also during this time where Noah first met Toby the Dragon. The two reptiles bonded instantly, and their friendship with one another only blossomed as the years wore on. Before they knew it, they were the two oldest children in the orphanage, and took on roles of responsibility, such as washing all of the dishes. They did not mind doing this and thoroughly enjoyed working together as a team. His simple, innocent, and peaceful ways of life would soon come to an abrupt end when Ivo Robotnik's coup de grâce of Mobland took place. Hearing him and his fleet of robots enter the city, Noah and Toby stepped out of the orphanage to investigate. Upon hearing Robotnik's plans to take over, Noah spoke up, stating to the human that Mobland was a republic and no monarchy, which prompted Robotnik to squarely punch him in the gut. This would be Noah's first real taste of villainy, and since this moment, he has done everything in his power to ensure that Mobius remains free from corruption, regardless of the costs. Personality Growing up under the influence of Mother Maggie, Noah was taught from a very young age good manners, proper etiquette, and how to be a positive role model for others, which would be something he always wanted to do in the orphanage. The kind, caring, and compassionate ways of Mother Maggie left a significant impression on Noah, as he would learn to not only think of and include everyone else in no matter what he was doing, but also to empathize with his fellow Mobian. The latter would become a significant trait that Noah carries on into his adulthood; to try and understand why his enemies do what they do, and if possible, forgive them for their transgressions while delivering the proper justice they need. Even when working with Toby to try and stop Robotnik's coup de grâce of Mobland, Noah showed off all of these traits, being very vocal and passionate about what is right and wrong. However, things would begin to change when Toby murdered Robotnik and seized the throne of Mobland. Seeing his life-long friend slowly transition into a tyrannical ruler, experiencing his abuse, and getting his first taste of war, Noah began to harden. Having to witness the deaths of many of his close friends and family at such a young age, Noah began to become less extroverted and considerably more introverted. In turn, his circle of trusted Mobians would begin to shrink due to the countless amount of betrayals he faced, and an immense hatred for everyone who was even remotely linked to evil sprouted; especially in humans after the Great War. Espio, one of Noah's closest friends from his youth and someone who would later be revealed to be his own cousin, was the sole inspiration for Noah to partake in ninjutsu. Noah was inspired by his comrade's ability to use his body to his advantage so easily, and after his death, Noah did everything he could to continue Espio's subsequent legacy. In doing this, Noah's stealth and combat skills grew immensely, whether it was through techniques he had seen Espio use, through training himself, or through using his natural abilities, Noah has become widely known as a ninja master. He would even attempt to train his son, Zachary, the art of ninjutsu, but ultimately, the latter ended up being reclusive about fighting in general. Despite this, Noah was accepting of his wishes and still loved him exponentially. It would be the death of Zachary, however, that would lead to a permanent change in Noah; a change that forever would make him a serious and stoic Mobian.